


Nomenclature

by LazuliQuetzal



Series: those nighttime escapades [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tim Drake is Oracle's Sidekick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliQuetzal/pseuds/LazuliQuetzal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration, it turns out, hits you on the brink of death.</p><p>(Or, how Tim finally chooses a codename.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomenclature

**Author's Note:**

> This one's written scene style, because I suck at making cohesive stories.

1.

It'd been a year since Tim's life turned upside-down, and he still didn't have an official name.

It'd gotten to the point that he actually responded to the word 'Fanboy' now. Babs promised him that his name in the mission reports was just an anagram of his name that doesn't actually mean anything, but Tim was certain that she referred to him as the 'Nerd' even in the official files. Unfortunately, as proficient as he was in hacking, Barbara was still better. He couldn't actually hack into the files and find proof.

Dick and Jason insisted on calling him Babybird – Tim almost murdered Steph when she told Nightwing about their run-in with the Red Hood – Damian either called him 'Drake' or 'Useless' or some other variation, and Bruce and Cass simply called him 'T' when names weren't allowed.

It was a system that worked. But the lack of a proper codename bothered Tim. Everyone else had a place, their own standing in the Bat-family. Tim was just a little boy with a camera, anonymous and invisible. An observer. An outsider.

He was contemplating these things while browsing the web at his house. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled him out of his laziness. He sighed, stretched, and walked to the door. It was probably Dick, ready to whisk him off for some other adventure.

He opened the door and froze. A tall, very intimidating man in a black suit was standing right in front of him. The man's dark sunglasses made it impossible to see his eyes. And it wasn't anyone he recognized.

Oh, crap.

"Timothy Drake, I presume?" the man asked, his deep gravelly voice startling Tim out of his fear.

"Um, yeah. That's me."

Was this guy from the government or something? Tim was suddenly aware that his hair was messier than Red Hood's on a bad day. And that he was wearing boxers instead of pants. He wasn't exactly planning for company on Saturday, and definitely not for some secret agent dude.

But as he looked closer, Tim knew this guy was not with the government. There were scars across the man's knuckles, the hint of a tattoo creeping up his neck, the faint smell of gunpowder underneath the man's cologne. If Tim looked hard enough, he could count at least three hidden weapons on the guy.

"May I come in?" The man asked.

"Sure, sure," Tim squeaked, stepping aside to allow the man room to pass. Internally, he cursed himself. Why would you do that why is that a good idea –

Tim stiffly led him to the kitchen table. He scooped up all the used dishes he'd left lying there and stuffed them into the sink. "Have a seat, Mr...?"

"Thank you," the man said, taking a seat. The fact that he didn't reveal his name did not go unnoticed.

"May I ask why you're here?" Tim asked. His voice, despite his fear, was smooth ( Steph and Babs helped him practice sounding confident in the face of danger). Unfortunately, he couldn't quite keep himself from fidgeting his hands.

"I don't suppose you've heard of the recent LexCorp scandal?" The man asked.

Tim's mind blanked. The only think he could think was shitshitshitshitshit – because Tim caused the LexCorp scandal. He'd snuck in, planted a few viruses, copied a few files, and 'accidentally' let the media get a hold of a few covered-up secrets. Was this guy with Luthor? Was this guy going to kidnap him? Was he going to die?

Outwardly, he said, "I've seen it on the news."

"The anonymous hacker that leaked the information," the man continued.

He knows he knows he knows he knows–

"This was not their first operation."

I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead –

"This hacker has also flushed out several underground gangs, secret societies, and exposed dark secrets about high-profile citizens of Gotham," the man said.

"And what does this hacker have to do with me?" Tim asked. Was this guy even looking at him? He couldn't tell with those blackout sunglasses.

"I understand you work in cyber security for Wayne Enterprises?"

"I'm only an intern there," Tim said, clamping down the urge to twiddle his thumbs. The internship was mostly just a cover so that Barbara can teach Tim fancy computer skills, but he also brought coffee to the IT people sometimes.

"I'm aware that you show a lot of promise."

"They said that?"

The man kept up his unreadable expression. "Wayne Enterprises is one of the few companies not hit by this hacker."

Tim shrugged. "The head of cyber security is good at his job."

"He's also in Wayne's pocket," the man said. "You, however, are not."

Tim narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to get me to sabotage the security at W.E?"

"No," the man said. He slid an envelope across the table. "I'm trying to hire you."

…

What.

"You realize I'm only an intern, right?" Tim asked, eyeing the envelope but not picking it up. "I don't actually work with building up all those defenses and stuff."

"But you know how to do so," the man pointed out.

"Yes," Tim said slowly. He had to tread carefully here. He couldn't tell how much this guy knew.

"My boss is likely to be a target for this hacker in the near future," the man explained. "If the hacker decides to turn their gaze upon us, my boss fears we won't have the defenses to keep them out."

If this person was likely to be a target, then they were likely doing something illegal. Or at least semi-illegal. And they wanted Tim, a lowly intern, because he wasn't getting paid by Wayne Enterprises, and he didn't have any obvious loyalties to anyone. Except for the fact he was Oracle's sort of protegé, which this group of people were hopefully ignorant to.

"Who's your boss?" Tim asked.

"Not important."

Yep, definitely illegal.

"I suppose I'm not allowed to ask questions," Tim said quietly.

The man didn't answer.

"Can – can I have time to think about it?" Tim asked.

"One day," the man said. He stood up. "I expect to have an answer by this time tomorrow."

The way he said it, it sounded more like a threat.

"Of course," Tim said, not able to stop the tiny hint of fear from leaking into his voice.

Tim led the man to the door. Once he was out of the house, he snuck over to the window and watched the guy get into a small, tan colored sedan with tinted windows. Then he left.

Tim didn't breathe until the car was out of sight.

.o.O.o.

"You want Tim to do what?!"

"Accept," Bruce said calmly.

Barbara's eyes flashed; her knuckles white from clenching the arms of her wheelchair. "You can't let him do this!" she nearly shrieked. "To go into – into this gang and play IT for them! He'll be found out!"

"We need him to do this," Bruce said. "Ever since the Black Mask escaped from Arkham, he's been laying low. We've had almost no leads on him. If Tim can get us information, it would prove invaluble."

"If Tim can get us information," Barbara countered. She shot an apologetic look towards Tim. "I know you're good, but this is way over your head. No offense."

"None taken," Tim said, eyes darting back and forth between Bruce and Barbara. In his hands was the envelope he received from the mystery man. The information he and Barbara gleaned from the envelope was small, but they still managed to identify the potential employer: Black Mask.

"Tim," Bruce said, ignoring Barbara's shout of frustration. "Black Mask has had to rebuild his underground empire from scratch. It would be much safer to take him out this early in the game."

"Yeah, but what if this is just a ploy and they know I'm the hacker?" Tim asked.

"Black Bat would be able to bail you out."

Which was completely true. Cass could probably protect all of Bludhaven single-handedly.

"Okay, that's all well and good, but what if he gets found out in the middle of this thing?" Barbara demanded. "If he does this, he'll have to go in without communication. They'd definitely check him for any comms."

"It's Tim's choice. Will you take the risk?"

Tim thought. "If I accept it... I won't be able to have any contact with you guys until it's over," he said, realizing this.

"Yes," Bruce agreed. "They'll likely be following you. You wouldn't be able to participate in your usual patrols. However, you'll be able to stay in contact with Stephanie, since you sit next to each other in school."

Ah, yes. Chemistry lectures and vigilantism – two things he and Batgirl had in common.

Barbara bit her lip while gazing at Tim. She seemed like she wanted to argue, but held her tongue.

"Someone else would have to play my role, then," Tim said. "If the hacker suddenly disappears while I'm with them..."

"Oracle and Batgirl can work it into their usual jobs," Bruce said, glancing at Barbara for confirmation.

"Yes," Barbara gritted out. "We could. But Tim – you have choices. You don't have to do this."

No, he didn't. But Tim was quite familiar with doing things out of his comfort zone in order to keep his city safe. He didn't have to track down Dick Grayson. He didn't have to arrange Stephanie's and Bruce's first meetings.

He didn't have to go undercover and break open Gotham's underground from the inside, but he knew what his answer would be.

"Sorry, Babs," he said quietly.

2.

Tim took to computers and coding like a bird to the sky, but shadowed buildings and dark alleys were where he felt most comfortable. He knew Gotham the way a virtuoso knew a violin; every nick and crack, every sidewalk and rooftop was familiar to him. Nine years of sneaking through these streets taught him the routes to follow, the shortcuts to take, the places to avoid.

And everything he'd picked up about the city screamed at him to get out of this building. Yet, here he was.

Tim hadn't actually laid eyes on the Black Mask, but he did get access to the guy's files. For obvious reasons, he couldn't just take the information and run – that would be suicide. But he couldn't just send it all to Barbara, either. Tim was rather dismayed to learn he wasn't the only computer guy hired by the False Facers. Various other nerds were there, poking holes in the computer's defenses and patching it up.

If Tim was going to do this, he'd have to leave imperceptible cracks in the code, messages only Barbara could understand. But he wasn't allowed to talk to Barbara. He wasn't sure if he could do this.

If only undercover work was as easy as trailing the Batman.

3.

Steph handed Tim a small thermos as he plopped down into his seat, looking exhausted.

He sipped it. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem, Timmy," Steph smiled at him, though there was concern in her eyes.

"They're planning to off this guy," Tim said, casually slipping a scrap of paper into Steph's hand.

Steph placed it in her pocket without looking at it. She'd have to go over it with Barbara tonight.

Tim turned his attention to his notes, but Steph kept staring at him. She took in the messy clothes, the dark circles under his eyes. He kept flicking his eyes around the classroom, as though his mind were a million miles away.

This whole undercover thing was a bad idea.

But she had to admit – he was doing really well. The intel he'd managed to slip them was crucial. Tim was good at picking out the least amount of information to get the job done. Still, every time he did so, the chances of him getting caught were increasing.

For almost three months, Tim had been engineering a virus that would cripple the False Facers gang once and for all. And he'd had to do it with minimal assistance. Steph didn't know the details, but she had faith that he could do it. He only needed time...

The class went on. Steph tried to pay attention the lecture, but her focus kept slipping. It didn't help that Tim was equally distracted. His leg was bouncing up and down, and his handwriting was slightly shakier than normal.

Someone knocked a pencil off their desk, and Tim jumped at the sound.

"Tim," Steph whispered silently, and his eyes flicked towards her.

"Get some rest tonight, okay?"

Tim smiled, but it seemed forced. Steph made a mental note to never ever accept an undercover mission.

"Steph," Tim said suddenly, his tone suddenly serious and somber.

"Yeah?"

"I... uh. Um." He paused and sipped the coffee she'd given him, clearing his throat. "Just. Uh..." He paused, searching for words. Finally, he shook his head. "Just keep an eye out," he finished lamely.

"I will," Steph reassured him. "Take care of yourself."

"I always do," Tim teased, but he seemed more distracted than anything else.

.o.O.o.

"This is from the Nerd." Steph handed Barbara the slip of paper she'd received earlier that day. Babs snatched it up, her eyes darting across the words.

"It's a name and a time." Barbara observed.

"They're planning to kill this guy tonight," Steph said.

Barbara frowned. "I recognize this name."

Steph blinked in surprise. "Seth Villafano? You know him or something?"

Barbara shook her head. "I've seen his name before," she grumbled. "But I can't remember where. Look him up, will you?"

Steph did so, typing the name into Barbara's computer. The usual popped up – medical records, paper trails, address, phones, basic family history. Nothing out of the ordinary, which was in itself strange.

Barbara gazed at the information, wracking her brains. "Where did I hear of this guy before?" she asked, rubbing her chin. "It's important. I know it is."

"I'm sure you'll think of it later," Steph said. "For now, I gotta get the Big Guy and make sure this dude doesn't die tonight."

"Keep the camera on," Barbara reminded Steph.

Steph grinned. "I always do!" With that, she ran out of Oracle's basement and traveled out to get Bruce.

It wasn't hard to find him – he'd only started patrol recently, and he wasn't far from where she thought he'd be. Steph plopped down next to the man, falling into a familiar posture, the same one she'd adopted back when she was Robin.

"Batgirl," he acknowledged her.

"T's got a name," Steph informed him. "A guy scheduled to die."

Batman was impassive. "Well?"

"Seth Villafano."

She wasn't expecting a reaction out of the normally stoic Bat. She blinked as Batman turned his head up in surprise.

"Villafano?" he asked, sounding a bit more Bruce than Batman.

"Yep," Steph said, watching him carefully. "Oracle said she recognized the name, too. What's going on? Who is he?"

Batman didn't answer as he pulled out a grappling hook. He shot it out and swept away. Steph rolled her eyes and followed. The guy really needed to lighten up.

Oracle sent them the guy's address as they flew through the air. Luckily, it was a neighborhood familiar to both of them. They changed direction mid-flight.

It took a few minutes to catch up with Batman, and by that time they were nearing the address of the target. Steph switched to stealth mode – landing silently next to him. From their position, they had a good view of the apartment building and all the entrances.

By the look on Batman's face, Steph knew she wouldn't get an answer to her question. Why was this guy so frustrating?

With a few hand signals, they spread out to cover different sections of the areas surrounding the building. Steph kept on alert for any movements or strange people. She often peeked through the window to make sure the Seth guy was still there.

Her comm crackled in her ear.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Barbara was saying, her voice high pitched and shaky.

Steph tensed and glanced around to make sure she was alone. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"This guy. I remember his name now," Barbara said breathlessly. "He's one of the other guys the Black Mask hired to work on their cyber security."

Steph blinked. "What –?"

A blur of black caught her eye. Batman darted across the edges of her vision. Steph leaped into action, following his movements, and swiftly taking down a would-be assassin.

It was a quick fight. Batman and Batgirl stood over the man, who was still disoriented from how quickly they took him down.

As Batman grilled the guy, Steph turned her attention to the apartment window. The light was off. Feeling apprehensive, she climbed up to get a better view.

A body was lying on the bed. She waited a few moments.

Yep, it was breathing.

"This is the guy, right O?" she asked quietly, knowing Barbara could see through the camera in her mask.

"Yeah, that's him," Oracle replied. "Still alive. Good."

"You said that he's another IT guy for the Black Mask."

"Yes."

Steph bit her lip. "And what does that mean for Tim?"

There was a pause. For a second, Steph thought that Babs was just going to ignore her question, but then she caught the soft-spoken reply.

"Nothing good."

4.

Out of the original six IT guys hired by the Black Mask, only three remained. No one questioned what happened to the other three.

No one had to.

Tim was growing more and more paranoid by the minute. He, Alec, and Maria didn't even talk anymore. They weren't sure what had the other three had done to get themselves offed. They didn't want to bring suspicion down on themselves.

(Tim knew that Seth Villafano was alive, but it wasn't exactly information he could share without getting killed himself.)

It was horrible, because even though all these other hackers were supporting one of the worst crime bosses in all of Gotham, Tim was… friends with them. He and Maria hit it off almost immediately, and once they got Alec out of his shell, they formed a friendship despite the unfortunate circumstances.

Maria took the job for money to support her family in Mexico. Alec was using it to help out with his little sister's college fund. They were ordinary people, with lives and family and then they just happened to be hired by Black Mask.

Tim bit his lip as he flicked through lines of code. The cyber security for Black Mask was good, very good, but Tim helped build it. There were holes. Holes he would have to exploit a few weeks ahead of schedule, because he was running out of time.

Involuntarily, his eyes flicked to Alec and Maria, who were doing their own thing with the systems. Could he bring down Black Mask without ruining their lives, too? Would Black Mask blame them? Would they be killed?

If it came down to that choice, between ending a crime boss and keeping his new friends safe, he knew exactly what he would do. Which was why he hoped it didn't come down to that.

5.

"Tim's doing what?!" Dick yelled.

Bruce's face was impassive as he typed some commands into his computer. "He's doing a good job."

"Good job? That's all you can say?!" Dick shouted, wringing his hands through his hair. "You helped train him so that he could be safe, not so that he could -" he waved his hands around, trying to articulate. "Bruce, he's not like me. Or Steph, or Damian. He hasn't trained his whole life for crap like this!"

"Which is exactly why he's perfect for this job," Bruce said, not looking at his eldest son. "Although he's not a civilian, he hasn't been doing it for as long as you have. He doesn't have any habits that will raise alarms."

"Habits that would be keeping him safe if he had them," Dick growled.

"I gave Tim a choice," Bruce pointed out. "He accepted."

"You know Tim would accept!" Dick said, waving his arms around. "He's just like you in all the wrong ways!"

Bruce lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

Dick glared at Bruce and clenched his fists. "You're throwing him into a grave," he hissed.

"I trust him," Bruce said.

"I trust him, but that doesn't mean I'll toss him in with Black Mask without any backup!"

"He's independent. He can handle this. I know he can."

Dick's knuckles were white with strain. "You said that about Jason, too!" he yelled.

Silence.

Bruce stood over the keyboard, hands still.

Dick's eyes widened, and he clapped his hand over his mouth. "I -" he choked out, his voice cracking. "Oh my God, Bruce, I didn't mean…"

"Tim will be fine," Bruce said, with just the tiniest of quivers in his voice. "He's… he's not like Jason, either. He won't take any… unnecessary risks."

"Bruce," Dick pleaded. "I…"

Bruce's eyes wandered over to the memorial case. Jason's Robin costume stood tall and untarnished. Untouched.

Never again.

"Tim can handle it," he repeated. He wasn't sure if he was talking to Dick, or to himself.

6.

Tim stood over the computer, anxiously waiting for his creation to get into the system and do its thing. His eyes darted between the screen displaying its progress and the screen displaying a view of the security camera right outside the hastily barricaded door. No one had shown up yet, which was good. Unfortunately, his virus probably put the whole building on lockdown.

Batman and the Black Bat were hanging around the rooftops nearby. As soon as he was finished, he'd take the route they'd planned out beforehand and meet up with them outside. With any luck, he wouldn't run into anyone.

A movement on the screen caught his eye.

Luck was not on his side, it seemed.

Tim flinched as the door shook in its frame. He glanced at the security feed and blinked. The Black Mask himself had come to off him. Tim's eyes darted back to the other screen. He only needed two more minutes...

The sound of splintering wood startled him out of his worries, and he dove to his right. A fist punched through the door.

Tim scrambled away from the door, and suddenly he was staring into the eyes of a black skull.

"You!" Black Mask growled. He raised his gun.

Tim rolled, three bullets landing in his previous location. Hastily, he punched the button on his communicator. Bruce and Cass could be here in forty seconds. He just had to survive for that long.

"You wrecked my empire!" Black Mask yelled, firing off another bullet. "You're the hacker!"

Tim yelped as he tripped over some pieces of the broken door. He rolled to his right, a bullet passing through his left shoulder.

He hissed even as he backed away from the angry gang leader. His mind raced. What would Dick do in this situation?

Stall, probably.

"Nice shooting," Tim stammered out, not even bothering to police his words.

It wasn't the right thing to say.

Tim was forced to dive to the left, another bullet clipping a lock of his hair. He rolled and came up on his feet – backed into a corner.

Stall, He thought. Are there certain buttons one has to press to get villains to monologue, or do they do it on their own?

"Even now, you're wreaking havoc on my network," Black Mask sneered, observing the computer monitor. "Impressive. I've suspected a traitor for a while, now. I didn't expect it to be you."

"I'm slightly offended," Tim managed to say without stammering.

"I don't understand," Black Mask said. "You're a boring ass student with no life. What's your motivation? Is someone paying you to do this? Because I could offer you far more."

Twenty seconds before Bruce and Cass showed up.

"Do I need a reason?" Tim asked.

The man snorted. "Kid, people just don't risk their lives over nothing," he growled. "Why would a deadbeat college kid like you hack into the most well-protected companies on the East Coast for nothing? Unless..."

Tim gulped.

The Black Mask's grip on his gun tightened. "You're with him. You're a Bat."

"Bat? As in the Batman?" Tim asked, not taking his eyes off the gun.

"Yes, as in the Batman," he growled. "You're working with him! He sent you!"

The gun lowered slightly, and Tim blinked in confusion.

"Of course he would," Black Mask said, his voice sounding odd. "Damn him! Sending a living virus to tear me down!"

He raised the gun, sounding even more furious.

How much time had passed? The fear ruined Tim's sense of time. Bruce and Cass should be showing up any minute now...

A flicker of movement in his peripheral vision made him grin. He let out a relieved chuckle. Bruce and Cass were here. He was saved.

And somewhere between adrenaline and trying to keep Black Mask talking and not shooting, he came up with the perfect codename.

"What are you grinning about?" Black Mask snapped.

"You're right," Tim smirked, knowing full well this was a cheesy pun that Black Mask probably wouldn't get, but he couldn't resist.

Dick would be so proud.

"I am a virus," Tim said. "You just downloaded the Trojan Horse, asshole!"

Black Mask blinked in confusion. Tim mentally sighed - was he going to have to explain it, seriously? - when the sound of breaking glass startled him. Behind the Black Mask, two imposing figures stood. With the element of surprise on their side, it was a quick and one-sided fight. Within a minute, the Black Mask was unconscious and tied up, ready to be taken to Arkham.

"He didn't get it," Tim said, feeling slightly dizzy. That was the closest he'd ever been to dying.

Being murdered.

"Did not get what?" Cass asked, turning to him.

"The name," Tim said. He'd never felt so terrified and giddy in his life. "Oh God, I'm alive."

"Yes, you are," Bruce said. "Let's get you out of here, T."

"Trojan Horse," Tim corrected, with a gleeful grin. He glanced down at himself. "Oh. I'm bleeding."

He remembered getting shot in the shoulder. What was it with him and shoulder wounds?

"You'll be fine," Bruce said, picking up up. "Let's go."

That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

7.

"It's a stupid name," Steph informed him.

Tim frowned, offended. "It's genius, excuse you. You're just jealous. Besides, you've never had to come up with your own name. Robin and Batgirl were already there."

"'Spoiler' is way cooler than 'Trojan Horse'," Steph declared, reminding him of her humble beginnings on the street. "What a mouthful."

"But it's so perfect!" Tim said with a ridiculous smile on his face. "It's mythology reference and a technology reference. At the same time! And you can shorten it to Trojan, which is just awesome!"

Steph laughed at Tim's enthusiasm. "Or you could shorten it to Horse. Not nearly as awesome."

"Like I said," Tim said, waggling his eyebrows. "Jealous."

"I can't believe it took you over a year to come up with that."

"And how long exactly did it take for you to come up with Spoiler, hmm?"

Steph stuck her tongue out at Tim. Spoiler was a dream of hers that she'd had for forever. It took her years to work up the courage to do the vigilante thing to stop her dad, but the persona had been in the works for a long time.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tim," she said, changing the subject. "You were getting pretty -" she paused, searching for words. "Ah. Stressed?"

"Stressed doesn't even begin to cover it," Tim muttered. "I'm never doing that again."

Steph's eyes flicked over to his shoulder, still wrapped in bandages. It was healing nicely, and she'd seen worse, but...

Steph hated reminders that they all were mortal. That they all could get hurt. She knew the risks of their lifestyle, but sometimes the truth didn't fully hit her until times like these.

She checked her watch. "I'd better go," she said. "Have to get prepped for patrol."

"Patrol," Tim said longingly. "I haven't been out since before this whole undercover thing! And Babs won't let me go!"

"Because you got shot in the shoulder?" she reminded him. "We've all been benched before. You'll just have to deal with it."

"I never had to be benched when I was doing this on my own," he muttered.

Steph rolled her eyes and smiled. "You were also way more pathetic than you are now, and that's saying something."

Tim grinned at her. "Stay safe," Tim said. "Hopefully, I'll be back in action in a week."

Steph grinned and patted Tim on his uninjured shoulder. "I'm looking forward to it, Trojan."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on fanfiction.net
> 
> I laugh because only Tim can come up with such a nerdy name.
> 
> (I mean, Red Robin? Talk about creativity.)
> 
> If you haven't heard of the mythical tale of the Trojan War, do yourself a favor and read it. It starts off great, it ends great, (and if you're Odysseus, it never really ends at all :D).
> 
> Metaphorically, a Trojan Horse is basically anything that seems harmless but actually has malicious intentions. Like a certain scrawny photographer who will bring down your entire drug trade.
> 
> And computer-wise, a Trojan Horse virus presents itself as a harmless or helpful program that you end up clicking, but then it wreaks havoc upon your computer. Totally not speaking from experience, hahaha. Ha.
> 
> (Once Jason finds out Tim's new codename he totally sends Tim a box of condoms.)


End file.
